


The First Of Forever

by lostinmymindforever



Series: John/Henry Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been leading to this for a while. Sam knows that his father won't stop this, and Dean finally stops resisting the only thing he's ever really wanted</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the same AU as Daddy Issues, set 4 years later.
> 
> John and Henry have been involved for 4 years at this point and the four of them have been living/working out of the Men of Letters bunker. Sam and Dean haven't done any field work, have only been involved in research.

It’s been four years since Henry showed up. Four years since they moved into the bunker. Four years since Dad made them move. Oh John still hunts, he never gave it up, but he doesn’t drag the boys with him. In fact, while Sam has known the truth for four years now the most he’s ever done connected to the life is research.

John and Henry are gone on a hunt, leaving the boys alone in the bunker. It’s home nowadays, and has been since they moved in. This time is different, though, as it’s the first time that no adult is there with them. 

Usually John would have someone he trusted, Bobby, the Harvelles, a handful of other hunters he knew stay with the boys while he and Henry went out, but this time John left Dean in charge, trusting the 16 year old to make sure that himself and Sam were okay.

Sam’s been watching Dean closely lately, well more closely than he usually did. And Dean doesn’t know what to do about it. Sam’s old enough, that is, if Sam wanted to do things with Dean their father wouldn’t get too upset, but Dean isn’t quite sure if he’s ready to take that step. He knows his father won’t stop it, hell he’d be a hypocrite if he tried telling Dean it was wrong to get involved with Sam, John Winchester was fucking his own father after all. 

And Dean has been thinking about it, hell he’s thought about it for years now, thought about what it would feel like, what Sammy would sound like as he came for him. But he’s nervous, scared that he’ll end up pushing his baby brother into something he isn’t ready for, or really wants.

But that doesn’t change the fact that Sam keeps watching him.

And Sam? Sam’s been thinking about Dean for a while now, ever since he had his first wet dream a year earlier. Hell, deep down he knew he’d been thinking of Dean in a less than brotherly way far longer than that. Sam was pretty certain that his brother had no clue he really knew who Henry was, but it only took a few times of hearing his father call the other man Daddy, and a little digging, before Sam realized that he was their grandfather.

But Henry made his dad happy, so who was he to say anything, especially considering how much Sam wanted Dean. 

Sam decided to make his move, waiting until Dean was sitting on the couch, reading a book, the radio playing softly in the background. He crossed the room, gathering his nerve as he approached Dean, climbing onto his brother’s lap, giving him a winning smile.

“Sammy, what are you up to?” Dean asked, a little nervous at the closeness, as he could feel his cock starting to harden at the contact.

“Want you, Dean. Wanna kiss you, touch you, feel you. Tell me you want me too,” Sam said softly, wiggling a bit on Dean’s lap, his arms moving to either side of Dean’s head.

“Sam, I... I shouldn’t... we shouldn’t.”

“Why not?”

“You’re too young, Sam. And I’m your brother.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “You want me, Dean, I can feel it. And that second thing is a bullshit reason and we both know it. Sorry if Dad can fuck his father, I don’t see anything wrong about the two of us doing anything together.”

“Wait, what? Sammy?”

“Please, I figured that out a long time ago, Dean. Henry is our grandfather, and Dad’s been screwing him for four years now. I really doubt either of them can say shit about you and me.”

Dean nodded, nervously licking his lips. “Yeah, okay. They really can’t say anything. But this, fuck Sam, if we do this, there is no going back. I just don’t wanna fuck us up. We’re... okay we’ve always been too close, but shit, I don’t know what I’d do if this got screwed up, or you decide you don’t want me anymore.”

“Dean, look at me. I don’t want anyone else, I’m never gonna want anyone else, okay? I love you, want you. I’m not gonna change my mind about this.”

Dean nodded, giving Sam a small smile before gently pushing him away. Before Sam could complain Dean whispered, “Not here. Our first time isn’t gonna be on a damn couch.”

Sam gave him a blinding smile, letting Dean lead him to Dean’s bedroom.

Dean was nervous, beyond nervous. Things had been leading to this for quite a while, even to the point that his father had gotten him lube for whenever they actually ended up crossing this line. But that didn’t make Dean any less nervous. He sat down on the end of his bed, pulling Sam down next to him.

Dean wasn’t about to rush this, wasn’t going to just jump into sex, oh no, he was going to make this good, for both of them. He kissed Sam slowly, mapping his brother’s mouth, swallowing Sam’s moans, knowing Sam was doing the same for him. He could feel Sam tugging at his shirt and stopped, pulling away slowly. “We’re not rushing things, Baby Boy. Gonna take my time with you, Angel. Gonna make this good for both of us.”

Sam whined a little, but nodded, knowing Dean was right, that they had time. “Okay, slow, I can do slow.”

“Good boy,” Dean said, giving Sam another kiss. He moved up the bed, pulling Sam with him, still kissing him slowly.

Their hands mapped each other’s bodies, and part of Dean cursed himself for saying to go slowly. Sam was hard against him, and as they kissed they moved against one another, their bodies seemingly made to fit against one another.

Sam let Dean control what they were doing, letting out a little moan when Dean pulled away just long enough to strip them each of their shirts. 

Dean let out a moan of his own when he began kissing Sam once more, the skin on skin contact driving him mad with want. He rolled until he was on his back, Sam on top of him, his hands going to cup Sam’s ass. “Mm, fuck, Sammy,” he moaned, biting off a curse when Sam thrust down against him. “Keep that up and I’ll end up coming in my pants.”

“Can’t, oh god, can’t have that. Want you to come on me, or in me, not in your pants, Dean.”

Dean nodded, as much as he had wanted slow, they were both too close to the edge to last much longer. “Okay, get undressed. We’ll, oh fuck, we’ll both get off before I get you nice and ready for me, okay?”

They both quickly stripped, before Dean was pulling Sam back on top of him. 

“Oh fuck,” Dean moaned, skin on skin contact making him see stars. He kissed Sam hard, rutting against him, the two of them chasing their mutual pleasure.

“Dean, oh god, Dean,” Sam panted, kissing his brother’s shoulder, his body going tense before he came with a shout.

Sam’s orgasm was all Dean needed, and his own washed over him, coming hard between them, both of them getting slick and messy from their spend.

They lay there for a while, both of them catching their breaths, trading soft, tender kisses. Dean moved Sam onto his back, moving down his brother’s body, kissing and sucking at his tender, unmarked flesh. He smiled as Sam’s legs spread wide, his brother looking down at him with a honest, love filled smile. 

“So beautiful, Sammy,” Dean whispered, his voice full of awe and devotion. He kissed the inside of Sam’s thighs, loving the way his brother moaned at that. Reaching up to Sam’s stomach he ran his fingers through the cooling come on his flesh, coating them liberally before moving his fingers down to Sam’s virgin hole.

Dean might be a virgin himself, but he knew what to do, having spent hour upon hour learning just how to do this. He traced Sam’s rim with the tip of his finger, causing a breathy moan to fall from his brother’s lips.

Sam blushed as he spoke, “I’ve touched myself there, Dean, always thought about you when I did so. Feels even better with your fingers.”

Dean felt a blush covering his own face as he looked up into the lust filled eyes of his baby brother. “Mm, god, Sammy. You like this don’t you, like having my fingers on you.”

“Be better if they were in me. I... oh Dean... I can get three in me. Bet if you do it you can get me even stretched wider than I can. Your fingers are so much bigger than mine.”

Sam’s words went straight to Dean’s cock and he moaned. “Yeah, think we can do that, Baby Boy. Think I can get you all nice and stretched wide for my cock.”

“Please, god Dean, please,” Sam begged, grabbing his legs and pulling them even wider apart.

Dean groaned, gently pushing his finger inside of Sam, loving the long, drawn out moan his brother made at that. He moved it slowly in and out of Sam’s body, biting his lip at how good it felt, how tight it was, at how Sam kept moaning and begging Dean for more and more. He continued what he was doing for a while, slowly working a second finger deep inside of Sam.

Sam cursed and bucked when Dean leaned forward and took his cock into his mouth, the dual sensations of Dean’s fingers inside of him and his mouth on Sam’s cock being almost too much. He moaned as his brother continued to stretch him open, sucking him down to the root. 

Dean moaned around Sam’s cock, his fingers twisting and scissoring Sam open. He worked a third finger into his baby brother, stretching him even wider, his fingers brushing against a spot that had Sam screaming his name and coming down his throat.

“Please, in me, fuck, need you in me, Dean,” Sam begged, his head thrashing back and forth on the pillow.

Dean nodded, leaning up to give Sam a kiss as he moved farther between his brother’s wide spread legs, covering his cock with some of the come that covered Sam’s stomach. He gave a breathy little moan as he began to push inside of Sam, watching his brother’s face for any signs of discomfort but all he could see was pleasure. “Oh, fuck, Sammy, so good.”

“Dean, fuck, so big,” Sam said in a breathy whisper, his eyes wide with pleasure. “Feels good, so fucking good.”

Dean gave a shaky little nod before he began moving, slowly thrusting in and out of his beloved little brother’s willing body. “Shit, Sammy, so good, so god damn good. Never, oh fuck, never gonna do this with anyone else, Baby Boy. Only you, it’s only gonna be you.”

“Dean, love you. Same, I feel the same. Only you, never gonna want anyone else, Dean. My Dean, my big brother, my lover,” he moaned, his fingers clawing at Dean’s shoulders. His cock was hard once more, the friction of their bodies making him see stars.

“Mm, Sammy, hard for me again, Baby? God, so good, so hot. Think I can make you come like this, make you come from fucking you?”

“Yeah, god Dean, yeah, please. Wanna be good for you, be your good boy.”

Those words seemed flip a switch in Dean’s mind and his thrusts started coming faster and faster, his hands holding onto Sam’s hips as he pounded into his brother’s sweet body. “Yeah, that’s it, my good boy, my darling little brother. Gonna fill you all up, Sammy, fill you up until I’m dripping out of you. And later... oh fuck... later, I want... god... gonna fuck me? Want you to fuck me, Sammy. Gonna give you everything.”

Sam’s eyes went wide, Dean’s words, along with the way he kept pounding into Sam, going straight to his cock. He’d never pictured being inside of Dean, but now that the idea was in his head he couldn’t wait to do so. “Fuck yes, gonna fuck you so good, Dean. Gonna be your everything.”

Dean continued thrusting into Sam, both of them reduced to whimpers and moans of pleasure. He cursed when he felt Sam start to clench around him, eyes on his brother’s face as the younger boy came hard, his head thrashing back and forth on the pillow, Dean’s name falling from his lips in a drawn out howl of pleasure.

Dean couldn’t hold back any longer, and he came with a shout of Sam’s name. He moaned with loss as he pulled out of his brother’s body, moving to lay next to him. 

Sam moved so he was resting his head on Dean’s chest, giving a happy little sigh of contentment. He leaned up and kissed Dean slowly, before resting his head back down. “Mm, love you, Dean. Love you forever.”

“Love you too, Baby Boy. Never giving this up, giving us up. You and me forever.”


End file.
